1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing broadcast and unicast services in a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method for simultaneously providing broadcast and unicast services without any complicated procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid advancement in a mobile communication environment, the scope of a portable terminal application which has been traditionally focused on voice services is diversifying. For example, a digital multimedia broadcast such as Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) are now generally available and streaming services, such as video clip, broadcast content and media content, are becoming increasingly popular.
Recently, new portable terminals enable users to simultaneously receive a broadcast service (e.g. DVB-H) and a unicast service (e.g. streaming service) through a single portable terminal.
However, since an application for providing a broadcast service such as DVB-H is independent application from a unicast service such as a streaming service, it is inconvenient for users to use both services. Accordingly, users of portable terminals do not make a full usage of the DVB-H broadcast and streaming services.
As one example, if the DVB-H broadcast service is interrupted by the unstable reception of a DVB-H broadcast signal while watching DVB-H broadcast, a user has to end the DVB-H application currently being executed and must search a streaming channel by driving an application for a streaming service to continue the service.